


Feu et Glace

by ritsukamashira



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukamashira/pseuds/ritsukamashira
Summary: Le feu et la glace deux éléments contraire et pourtant si complémentaire.





	Feu et Glace

Le feu et la glace,

Deux éléments contraire et pourtant si complémentaire,

 

...

 

Le  _Shaman fight_ , un événement important pour tous les  _shamans_ de la planète,

événement ou **il** le rencontra, leur pire ennemis à lui et ces amis,

le jumeau de son meilleur ami,

 **Asakura Hao**. 

 

...

 

Horo Horo Usui,  _Shaman_ de glace,

Hao Asakura,  _Shaman_ de feu,

Tous les opposer et pourtant, le futur  _Shaman King_ décida que le jeune  _shaman_ de glace **lui** appartiendrait.

 

...

 

Hao détester Tao Ren, car Horo Horo aimer Tao Ren, 

 **Il** souhaita de tous son cœur que le jeune Tao meurs,

Souhait exaucé... Enfin presque !

Iron Maiden Jeanne maître incontesté des  _X-Laws_ le ramena à la vie,

 **Il** souhaita donc voir la jeune fille mourir.

 

...

 

Puis **il** décida que Horo Horo devait être à **lui** et avec **lui** ,

 **il** le séquestra et abusa de lui,

mais seulement le corps de l'être aimer ne **lui** suffisait pas,

 **il** voulait tout de lui.

 

... _Tout_...

 

 **Il** fit donc la seule chose qui pouvait **lui** permettre de posséder corps et âme le jeune aïnous

 

...

... ...

...

 **Il** le brûla entièrement.

 

  

 

 


End file.
